


could you be the one?

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, DamereyDaily, F/M, Jakku, Light Angst, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prompt Fic, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Tumblr Prompt, is it angsty? i dont know, vague soulmate idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Hands touch.Eyes meet.Sudden silence.Sudden heat.Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.Rey’s heard the stories of what it’s like to meet the person you’re destined for. She’s heard it all from the women in Jakku at the marketplace, the ones who were better off and didn’t need to do scavenging in order to survive (they had a mate who could do it for them, someone they could trust). They always said it happened in that order.
Relationships: Minor Finn/Rose Tico - Relationship, Past Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	could you be the one?

**Author's Note:**

> for damerey daily's january 28th prompt: Take this sinking boat and point it home.

_ Hands touch.  _

_ Eyes meet.  _

_ Sudden silence.  _

_ Sudden heat.  _

_ Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.  _

Rey’s heard the stories of what it’s like to meet the person you’re destined for. She’s heard it all from the women in Jakku at the marketplace, the ones who were better off and didn’t need to do scavenging in order to survive (they had a mate who could do it for them, someone they could trust). They always said it happened in that order. 

Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence. Sudden heat. Hearts leaping in a giddy whirl. 

And then from there uncontainable excitement stays with you and your partner from there on out. 

Rey doesn’t particularly care much for those stories, even as she grows up, finding the stories of dashing pilots and rebels to be much more exciting than meeting the one. What is the point of all that if she’s going to be alone, fighting for her life on the sandy, harsh terrain of Jakku? 

(But secretly deep down, she knows she craves the intimacy, the kindness of another human, and love instead of having to be all alone in a tiny, cramped AT-AT that’s stuck in the sand and the story of finding your love through a series of little individuals moments keeps her going in her darkest moments) 

\---

When she finds out that Ben Solo is connected to her, she thinks she’s dreaming. He’s offering her his hand in the tiny hut on Ahch-To, words of relatability still ringing in the air. 

She can’t help but think as she reaches her hand out toward him,  _ Are you the one?  _

Then their hands touch, their eyes meet. There’s a silence surrounding them and Rey’s waiting for the next part to happen, pleading desperately to the Force that Ben’s the one, the one who will take care of her. 

But what comes next isn’t sudden heat or a giddy whirl of her heart as she expects. It’s a cold feeling that washes over her immediately, making her shiver, and she knows it isn’t from the pounding rain that’s been continuously going for the past few hours. Her heart feels like it’s sinking with dread. 

Ben’s not the one, she knows that for sure. 

But with the way he’s looking at her like, so vulnerable and innocent, she wishes that he could have been. 

\---

After the disaster on the Supremacy, Rey immediately takes it back. Ben isn’t who she thought he was, instead much crueler and fearful than she imagined. He was wearing a mask the whole time, she realizes. He just wanted to use her, to gain information about a rebellion that she only joined less than three days ago and to feel love from another humanoid. That isn’t right to use someone like that and Rey then questions if it’s worth even trying to find someone to love her if all they’re going to do is just use her. And besides, what’s the point of anyone loving her if she’s nothing? 

Finn somehow is picking up on her negative thoughts as she sits in the main hold of the Falcon, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance before making his way over to Rose. She sees the way that he is looking at Rose, the way that he’s worrying about her, and the way he lovingly puts the blanket over her still form. They have each other in the way that Rey wishes that she could’ve been with Ben. But those dreams are dead and gone, scattered into the galaxy like the planets that the First Order blasted into nothingness. 

She hears beeps and whirring of BB-8 and she crouches down to greet her first friend, who’s going on excitedly about his adventures with Finn and Rose. She smiles at its bravery and willingness to do just about anything just to make sure that its friends made it out safely. Then she notices that its antenna is bent and moves her hand up to fix it; BB-8 then chirps that it’s new and that his master had put it in. 

“It looks good,” she says. She can tell with the way that BB-8’s rolling around, it’s pleased that it got a compliment from him. 

Suddenly Rey feels someone standing in front of her and she glances up to see a man there. He’s gorgeous, his curls tousled to the side and rather long in the front, and he’s much more prettier than Ben ever looked. He has a smile on his face that she doesn’t know how to describe that shows off the not very noticeable gap between his teeth and it’s rather adorable in a way. She feels safe with the look on his face, with those eyes staring down at her, but she isn’t ready to admit that to herself yet. 

Her breath hitches and he starts. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” she repeats back because she doesn’t know what to say. 

“I’m Poe.” He sticks his hand out for her to shake and she looks down at it wearily for a brief moment. She is in a way tired of taking people’s hands because she just doesn’t know whether or not they’re going to use her or not. But she suddenly finds herself not caring that she’s tired or distrustful; she’s going to take the chance with Poe because she feels like he’s someone she can trust, especially with that sweet smile that’s trying to hide the sadness laced behind it. He looks like he could use a friend if anything. 

“I’m Rey,” she speaks, gently taking his hand and she’s surprised at how right this feels, her hand in his. 

_ Hands touch.  _

He looks at her with his warm brown eyes. 

_ Eyes meet.  _

What comes next isn’t a sudden silence. Instead he speaks. “I know,” Poe tells her gently, his voice earnest and his eyes sparkling again with something she can’t name as he rubs the pad of his thumb over her hand. 

There’s a sudden fluttery feeling that begins in her chest, like a candle that is just lit. She smiles at him, finally acknowledging to herself that she likes his face. 

But deep down she knows she’s found the one. It isn’t the man who has a brooding eyes and a haunted past, someone who needs to be fixed and could relate with her. 

No, it’s the man with the charming smile that has his pain written all over his face, ready to acknowledge the misdeeds he committed in the past, and who’s standing right in front of her. Who looks like he’s already ready to love her and give her his all. 

For the first time, as she stares right into his eyes, she finally feels like she’s home. 

Minutes later after long encouraging talks with Leia and the excitement from the remaining Resistance members about being in the Falcon wearing off, she and Poe sit in the cockpit in silence, doing nothing but staring out into the iridescent hues of hyperspace as their fingers inch to touch each other. It's a nice comfortable quiet that surrounds them instead of the excitement she was told of. She realizes then that maybe stories are stories, that they don’t always happen the way they’re told. They don’t always go in the order you expect or even go the way you want it to go. 

And it’s about time she starts living out her own story instead of living in a story from a faraway place she never really considered her home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> (also i love wicked and it has some of the best music ever so why wouldn't be inspired by the one song that pulls on your heartstrings??)


End file.
